Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an array substrate and a method for manufacture thereof and a display device.
Display devices such as Liquid crystal display, organic light-emitting display (referred to as OLED), and other display devices have become a necessity in people's lives. With the improvement of people's needs, in order to improve display quality of the display device and to avoid the problems of low aperture ratio and light leakage of the display device caused by a deviation of an array substrate and a color film substrate when they form a cell, a technology of integrating a color filter and the array substrate together (Color Filter on Array, referred to as COA) comes into being. The COA technology is a technology that places a black matrix and the color filter on the array substrate.
The conventional black matrix is generally composed of carbon black particles coated with resin, and its dielectric constant is large. The black matrix in the conventional COA substrate is generally provided between gate lines and common electrodes and/or between data lines and the common electrodes so that a large parasitic capacitance produces between the common electrodes and the gate lines and/or the common electrodes and the data lines, resulting in a larger signal delay and reducing the display quality of the display device.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the black matrix can be made of a metal material instead of a resin material coating carbon black particles. However, since the metal material has a certain reflectivity, the metallic black matrix in the display panel will reflect light, resulting in a decrease in the contrast of the display, affecting the image quality. Moreover, the reflectivity of the display panel is related to the area of the metallic black matrix, and the larger the area, the larger the reflectivity.